Illegal Beauty
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Meeting Hanji and Erwin at a bar called Wall Maria, police officer Levi meets 21-year-old Erin Jaeger, the bartender of the bar. Something about her intrigues Levi, and she ends up tangled in a wave of thefts, gang activity and murder. All leading back to Erin. Female!ErenxFemale!Levi, T for various reasons, I do not own Attack on Titan.


** hey~! Look! An AoT fic!**

**yep! I finally wrote one! And it's LevixEren. Not just LevixEren, but a female!LevixFemale!Eren.**

** aaaanyway...I own nothing, obviously. Enjoy!**

Levi sighed, leaning back in her office chair. She stared dully at the still ticking clock. It mocked her, it's hands moving too slow. Just another half hour before she goes off duty.

Damn. She ran a hand through her hair. Too damn long.

Finally a half hour passed and she went off duty. She headed straight home, feeling annoyed. Two thieves and a DUI, and the day passing by slow as hell, and now she could return to her crappy apartment.

Levi was...different from most women. Since she was young she knew she was different. After high school she spent some time in the military. She retired from that after a good while and got a job as an officer. And now here she was.

But that wasn't how she was different.

Most women tended to dream about their perfect other half and always seemed to be on the lookout for them. Not her. Levi didn't care for finding a lover or whatever. No one interested her. She was perfectly happy going through life alone.

The sound of electronic bell towers snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced at her phone, seeing a familiar name on the screen. Growling a bit, she slowed to a stop at a light turned red and picked up the phone, answering it. "What do you want, shitty glasses?"

"Levi!" A bubbly female voice said, "Hey! Listen, do you think you could meet Erwin and I at the Wall Maria bar? Do you know where that is?"

"Why?" Levi asked. She knew where it was-it actually wasn't far from where she lived.

"Why not?" Hanji asked, "Erwin's been working overtime for a week and a half and needs to relax. Why not have some drinks with his friends?" Levi rolled her steel grey eyes at that. "Come on, Levi! Please?"

Levi sighed heavily. "Fine. Only because the place is near my home." And because she needed a few drinks herself.

"Yes!" Hanji cheered, "See you there!"

Levi made it home and went in, changing out of her uniform and into a white tank top, black skinny jeans and a green jacket. After momentarily running her fingers through her short black hair, she slipped on her boots and left, taking the five minute walk to the bar.

The bar wasn't too full when she got there, and Hanji and Erwin were at the bar with a single empty seat between them. No doubt for her. So, with a sigh, Levi walked up and took it.

"Levi!" Hanji said, "You came!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm. True." Hanji held out a hand, probably waving over whoever was bar tending. Levi looked at Erwin. Dark bags lined the underside of his eyes.

"You look like shit," Levi said. No one ever said she wasn't blunt.

Erwin smiled, not offended in the slightest. He had expected it, actually. "I feel like it, too," he said.

Levi looked up as a woman approached them. She didn't look much older than a teenager, though she must have been 21 at the very least if she was bar tending. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her forest green eyes observed them curiously. She wore a button up white blouse, a knee-length pencil skirt and black tights with short heels on. The name tag she wore read "Erin Jaeger."

"Hey," she said, focusing on Levi, "Welcome to Wall Maria. What can I get you?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a bartender?" Levi asked, her usual uncaring expression never wavering.

Erin's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "I'm 21," she said in reply, crossing her arms, "I'll ask again. What can I get you?"

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What a brat. After snapping out her order, she scowled at the counter as it was made. She drank it quickly once it was handed to her and ordered another.

It wasn't long before the bar was filled up, and by the time it was, Levi had finished 3 drinks and was on her fourth. She had a high alcohol tolerance, and her hangovers weren't the worst in the world.

Hanji was clearly drunk, having done several shots of some sort of drink, and Erwin had only had a beer and was currently taking sips of a cup of water, probably having resign himself to he fact that he would have to take Hanji home when they left. He was talking to a nervous looking blond boy with long hair. The bartender, while she made drinks, chatted with a black haired, grey eyed girl wearing a bright red scarf.

It was probably another couple of hours and a couple of drinks later that Hanji, Erwin and Levi left. Erwin drove himself and Hanji home and Levi walked back. After changing, she collapsed into her bed with a sigh, quickly passing out.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
